


Homecoming: An Omegaverse Experiment

by BlackRosePoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRosePoet/pseuds/BlackRosePoet
Summary: An Omega races home at the start of his heat, waiting for the arrival of his Alpha.





	Homecoming: An Omegaverse Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise from a couple of years ago, written because I'd read enough fics with Omegaverse themes and I wanted to give writing one a go. While I had a couple in mind, they were OCs and I decided to keep their names out of it anyway. So, have fun. Any constructive comments would be appreciated.

I know that I’m in trouble by the time that I pull up to the driveway.

It comes upon me like a crack of lightning, racing through me to the point where my clothing already itches at me the moment I walk through the door. I’m stripping off my jacket and unthreading my tie as though being confined a moment longer might cause me to combust. The trail of clothing I leave in my wake points directly to the bedroom and if I was in my right mind, I’d claim that to be deliberate. As it is, I’ve twisted myself into a bundle of need barely capable of coherent thought.

You might hear the clack of my shoes as they go from a lumbering forward stride to being tossed one way and the next across the vestibule. Perhaps you might even hear the frantic way my arms shed my shirt, the clatter of my belt upon the floor when I deposit my pants in an unceremonious heap by the stairs. You might have had the chance to feel a pang of relief that I had returned from another job safe and sound. The moment the scent of me wafts up to you, however, it will collide into you just as palpable and oppressive as impulse has had its way with me. Later, I might assure you I had no idea I would be gone so close to one of these damn cycles. I might apologize for not giving you a better warning.

Right now, however, I need you desperately.

I’m saturated as I collapse onto the bed. Shivers race through me and the comforter beneath me feels both itchy and pleasant against the hardness of my cock, forcing me to squirm for some added friction. I want to reach behind me, plunge my fingers inside for some form of relief, but I haven’t reached that level of desperation yet. Heaven only knows how long it might take for me to get there, though. A shiver runs the length of my spine and my hands clutch fistfuls of blankets, knuckles white while a moan escapes past my lips. I want to cry out your name already; I want to beg for you until you show up to relieve me of this maddening urge. But my tongue is tied up in a mounting series of lusty groans.

Your presence seems to encroach upon me, and at first, I can’t tell whether or not I have inserted you into my fantasies or if you’re truly there in the doorway, taking in the obscene sight of me. I feel myself slide up onto my knees and arch my back, unable to see you, but filling in the details as if I have gained the ability to drift outside myself. I see the smirk on your lips and the wild flash which passes through your eyes. The calm and orderly way you remove your own suit jacket and vest, as if unaffected when I know - I /know/ - I’ve filled the air with such a perfume of need, it might awaken every other alpha in the area if I persist. You refuse to surrender your composure, however. Slow and measured steps take you from the doorway to where I am wriggling and I know the way your gaze darkens, because I hear it in your voice.

This time, I know for sure it’s truly you standing there.

Your palm skims across my back until your fingers tangle with the dark locks on my head. Hand closing around them, you give my hair a yank and immediately, I stop writhing, attentive to you and completely submissive. Your breath is cool across my skin while you whisper in my ear, your words chilling in all the right ways, threatening me with an admonishment for not paying closer attention to when I arrived home. I quiver, lost somewhere between the impulse for you to take me hard and fast and that masochistic desire to be tied up and left waiting for you. You could demand me call you anything in this moment, and I would be nothing but putty in your hands.

You opt for mercy, though, and my compromised state appreciates it even if my head has gotten full of every sexual fantasy I’ve ever had of you.

The small gusts of air you create while stripping the rest of your clothing might drive me further out of my mind if such a thing could be possible. It feels cool against the slickness dribbling down my legs and, involuntarily, I whimper. That devilish smile creeps across your lips again and the sensation of fingertips skimming down my neck, to my spine, and across the small of my back issues either a threat or a warning. I can’t be sure which one yet. All I know is that you make me cry out when your fingers plunge inside of me.

I want to sing my approval, but whatever music I create resembles more of a dissonant orchestra than a melodious arrangement of eroticism. I moan like a whore, pushing back into you while you plunge forward and feeling my cock twitch with each thrust you make inside of me. My body shudders, jaw clenching, but informs me it will not be surrendering so easily. Nothing short of you inside of me will grant me the completion I seek.

As if you know this, you withdraw your hand and leave me a writhing mess again. Your hands are on my hips at first while you align yourself behind me, then one hand lifts to tug on the locks of my hair again. There is nothing gentle about the way you slip inside of me, but I hardly mind. This is everything I’ve needed and if you fucked me like the embodiment of usury right now, I would only thank you for it in the end. You could make me your slut and it would suffice to know I was yours and yours alone in those moments when I satisfied you.

You don’t merely fuck me, though. Your plunges into me might be demanding, possessive ways of marking territory and claiming what has already been surrendered to you, but there is devotion even in the wanton thrusts and painful ways you grip onto me. Your cock fills me and I shout and scream my approval, about to place you on the mantle as my deity for the remainder of my days. Your fingernails dig into my flesh and I feel blood weep from the channels they carve into me, smelling that adding to the already heady scent of the room.

When I feel you come within me, it is the closest a cursed man like me will ever come to heaven at that moment.

Orgasm washes over me, wave after wave after intoxicating wave. Our bodies remain connected, with you buried within me, and lazy thoughts trace circles around my mind of everything I’ve ever told you with regard to us and this life we live. I think of you pulsing within me and a profound wave of satisfied fatigue washes over me, making me yearn to curl up to you and whisper back to you now that I’ve found my voice again.

Fill me with you, I think to myself, and if this is the time we have finally created life, know that I would love them just as much as I love you.

I don’t find those words in particular. When you’re able to withdraw from me, the same snappy, sarcastic witticisms I normally issue come lilting past my lips with enough fondness in them to make me wonder at myself. I find myself curled up against you, knowing that in short order I’ll be clawing at you again and apt to allow biological imperative to dictate when that happens. Perhaps I should get better about watching the passage of time, and being better prepared, but I have to admit.

I relish the times I can drive you as out of your mind as you drive me


End file.
